


Cień monarchii

by Ravenna56



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenna56/pseuds/Ravenna56
Summary: Hrabia de la Fère uchodzi za człowieka szczęśliwego i spokojnego, tylko czasem miewa kłopoty z bezsennością.
Kudos: 4





	Cień monarchii

Athos nie śpi. Ma z tym ogromne kłopoty. Kiedyś d'Artagnan zapytał go o powód tej bezsenności, jednak w odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko melancholijny uśmiech. Teraz d'Artagnan nie pyta, ponieważ sam ma kłopoty ze snem. Raz Athos przez drzwi usłyszał jak Raoul zadał d'Artagnanowi identyczne pytanie i uśmiechnął się smutno gdy przyjaciel udzielił Raoulowi tej samej odpowiedzi, którą sam otrzymał. Athos ma po prostu nadzieję, że Raoul nigdy nie dowie się jak to jest być strażnikiem cudzych sekretów.

Podczas nieskończenie długich nocy Athos spogląda czasem za okno. Jednak zamiast pól i łąk otaczających jego dom, wyobraża sobie brudne od zanieczyszczeń niebo i duszne powietrze Paryża. Przymyka wtedy oczy, a jakieś okropne uczucie nachodzi go za każdym razem, gdy uświadamia sobie jak bardzo jest samotny. Owszem - jest jeszcze Raoul, jednak Raoul jest młody, a Athos nie chce mu tej młodości przedwcześnie odbierać. Dlatego pozostaje mu tylko milczenie. Czasem jeszcze odwiedzają go przyjaciele, a czasem on ich i te spotkania nieodmiennie poprawiają mu humor.  
\- Czy pamiętasz.. - pyta raz Aramis odwiedzając go w La Fère.  
\- Pamiętam mój drogi Aramisie, oczywiście że pamiętam.

Bo Athos naprawdę pamięta. Pamięta pierwszy uśmiech Porthosa, pierwsze spojrzenie Aramisa, pierwsze spotkanie z d'Artagnanem. Pamięta blask gwiazd podczas oblężenia la Rochelle oraz szum trawy w królewskich ogrodach. Pamięta wszystko, co przywołuje na jego usta uśmiech, wszystko co wywołuje uczucie melancholii. Oddał Francji całą swoją młodość, a ona zostawiła go z niczym. Nie pozostawiła mu nic ponad gorzkie wspomnienia, które jak na złość, nie niosą ze sobą żadnej słodyczy, żadnego ukojenia.

Athos nie śpi. Budzi się czasem w nocy jednak zamiast ciszy słyszy huk armat i krzyk kardynała Richelieu. Płacz Anny Austriaczki oraz ostatnie westchnienie księcia Buckingham. Nie zdążył na czas. Czasami wszystkie wspomnienia mieszają się w jedno. Król Karol ścinany publicznie na rynku i Milady ścinania po ciemku na wzgórzu. Krzyk jej tonącego syna miesza się z krzykiem brata Ludwika XIV. I gdy przypominają mu się te sprawy, sprawy przeszłe i dawno zapomniane, popada w jeszcze głębszą melancholię. Raz nawet zwierza się z tych dolegliwości d'Artagnanowi.  
\- Mój drogi Athosie - odpowiada wtedy kapitan muszkieterów, rozglądając się bacznie czy aby na pewno Raoul nie słyszy - nie tylko ciebie dręczą cienie przeszłości.

Pewnego dnia odwiedza go Porthos. Piją wtedy do upadłego, śmieją się i śpiewają sprośne żołnierskie piosenki. Athos wie, że Raoul przyglądający im się ukradkiem, nigdy nie widział go tak szczęśliwego. Jest przekonany, że Porthos potrafi wzbudzić w nim to uczucie tylko dlatego że sam nie ma zmartwień. A potem, kiedy jest już tak późno, że wszyscy śpią, siadają razem w ogrodzie. I gdy wpatrują się w gwiazdy rozmawiając półgłosem, Porthos nagle odzywa się cicho:  
\- Widzisz Athosie - mówi patrząc na pustą butelkę - mało jest ludzi, którzy tak jak ty potrafią zrozumieć sprawy przeszłości.  
I Athos zaczyna rozumieć, że nawet poczciwego Porthosa dręczą koszmary.

Athos nie śpi. Nawet gdy leży w łóżku jego oczy są otwarte. Wstaje czasem w środku nocy i pisze listy, których nie wysyła. Spogląda też w niebo i myśli o Aramisie, Porthosie i d'Artagnanie, wiedząc że i oni nie śpią. Tęskni za nimi, jednak czas ich wspólnych przygód już się skończył, a Athos, rozumiejąc jaką rolę przyszło mu zagrać na scenie życia, próbuje pogodzić się z tym faktem. Hrabia de la Fère uchodzi w okolicy za człowieka szczęśliwego i spokojnego. Czasem tylko cierpi na bezsenność, która nie pozwala mu odpocząć. I gdy Raoul pyta go raz czemu tak się dzieje, Athos zastanawia się dwa razy nim udziela odpowiedzi. Myśli o Ludwiku XIII, kardynale Richelieu, Annie Austriaczce i młodym królu, który nie ma pojęcia kim byli i jak wiele musieli poświęcić czterej przyjaciele, by on oraz jego ojciec mogli zasiadać spokojnie na tronie. Później patrzy na syna i przebiega mu przez myśl, że pięknie jest być młodym, pędzić przez życie na skrzydłach miłości i nie martwić się o tajemnice, które trzeba zabrać ze sobą do grobu. Więc odpowiada powoli i z rozwagą, chcąc by Raoul nabył własne doświadczenia, napisał swoje własne historie.  
\- To dawne dzieje i sprawy, które kiedyś miały może znaczenie.


End file.
